


Неудачный мир

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Всё было очень просто, вот что Такасуги помнил лучше всего.





	Неудачный мир

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды WTF Kiheitai & Vice-Commander

А ведь интуиция подсказывала: стоило сегодня выбрать другую дорогу.  
– Ты проиграл, – сказали они одновременно. Над ними качались фонари, ветер выл между домов. Словно малобюджетный хоррор снимали в декорациях, оставшихся после тупой мелодрамы. По закону подлости, из ближайшего бака должны были полезть зомби, но пока оттуда лишь кто-то храпел.  
– Чёрта с два я тебе проиграю, – предсказуемо разозлился Гинтоки. – Сразу же сказал.  
– Но проиграл, – с удовольствием заметил Такасуги. – Смирись, Гинтоки.  
– Десять лет твою рожу тупую не видел, и столько же бы ещё не видел. У меня аллергия на тебя, видишь, видишь? – Гинтоки сунул ему руку, всю в розовых следах от ногтей. – Чешусь весь.  
Чесалось не только у него. Такасуги потёр предплечье, поморщился.   
– Это у меня аллергия. Ты точно ничем не заразный?  
– Весь вечер терпимо было, а как тебя встретил, так сил никаких. И думаешь, я виноват?  
Вдруг стало тихо, даже ветер, казалось, утих, как утих и храп в мусорке.  
– Гинтоки… – одними губами позвал Такасуги, и по глазам увидел – до того тоже дошло.  
– Не может быть, – бесцветно произнёс Гинтоки после долгого молчания. – Покажи.  
Такасуги стянул пиджак, нетерпеливо дёрнул запонку, закатывая рукав. Штрихи метки шевелились под кожей, складываясь и распадаясь, но из того, что уже сложилось, легко различалось имя.  
– И ты.  
Гинтоки протянул руку. Лицо у него было нечитаемым, невыразительным. Такасуги смотрел, как из метки проступает собственное имя, и молчал.   
– План тот же, – сказал Гинтоки наконец.   
– Не встречаемся больше, – закончил за него Такасуги. – Вообще никогда.  
А рука ныла так, словно метка хотела прожечь плоть до кости.

Всё было очень просто, вот что Такасуги помнил лучше всего. Всё было очень просто.  
Им было пятнадцать; Гинтоки был выше; Гинтоки очень тупо шутил – и как мог старался, чтоб побольнее; Такасуги тоже не отставал.  
Улицы стелились перед ними, чистые-грязные, хайвеи и подворотни, мосты, фонарные столбы, крыши школ, в которых не учился ни один из них.   
Они терпеть друг друга не могли, постоянно цапались, часто дрались, не отходили друг от друга.   
Им было очень просто вместе, дело, наверное, было в этом.

Им не свезло по жизни: не потому, что у Гинтоки семьи не было, а у Такасуги была, но такая, что лучше бы тоже не было, а потому что...  
– Неудачный у нас мир, – сказал как-то Гинтоки. Свет мазал по лицу, едва просачиваясь сквозь пыльное стекло, и было видно, как пустой у него взгляд.  
– Прогнивший, – согласился Такасуги. Вода была слишком тёплой и отдавала ржавчиной, и он нарочно пил так, будто внутри бутылки с затёртой этикеткой – сакэ. Лучшее в городе.   
Он читал, что раньше у людей была куча значимых дат: своих, чужих, свадеб и похорон, помолвок, именин, совершеннолетий – в разных странах в разное время. Потом мир изменился, и осталось лишь две.   
День, когда ты родился.   
День, когда тебе исполнилось двадцать пять. Или: день, когда на твоей руке появилась метка. Сетка беспорядочных штрихов, из которых, в конце концов, проступало чужое имя. Словно клеймо.  
Они говорили, что это здорово – быть предопределённым. Они говорили, что лучше так, чем как раньше. Приводили статистику: бытового насилия, убийств из-за ревности, увечий, ножей под рёбрами, кислоты, выплеснутой в лица соперниц.  
Никто не говорил о том, что делать, если не хочешь; ведь нельзя не хотеть того, чего хотят все.  
Никто не говорил, а они вдвоём говорили, сидя в недостроенном молле и глядя на зарядивший унылый ливень. Говорили вообще обо всём; и в ливень, и в солнце, и когда замело снегом.   
– Не было никого, а потом появляется. И всё, сразу, с порога, весь мир, – нудил Гинтоки с пьяной бессильной злостью. Притворялся, скотина – пьяным, но злость была неподдельной.  
– Или было, – добавил Такасуги. – Хуже – если было. Твои люди, кто-то особенный. Тот, кого ты сам выбрал. И тут, разом, он больше неважен, все неважны.   
Так гадливо: даже ты сам неважен; раз, и у тебя больше никого нет, ничего нет, другой жизни нет – только эта, навязанная, с твоим соулмейтом.   
– В жопу это дерьмо, – сказал Гинтоки, впихивая ему в руки свою банку пива. Оно было пенным и так горчило. Такасуги закашлялся, подавившись, свирепо посмотрел на Гинтоки, который беззвучно ржал. Рожа у него была довольная и отстойная. Наверняка, специально взболтал, баклан.  
– В жопу, – согласился Такасуги хрипло. Злиться на придурка было бесполезно, а драться – лень. – Никогда на это не пойду.  
– И я, – зато голос у него был такой серьёзный, совсем.  
– Пусть этот урод хоть повесится.  
– Сам будет виноват, если подлезет.  
– Ага.

Они встретились, когда Гинтоки встрял в его драку. Такасуги потом долго издевался:   
– С такими инстинктами надо валить в полицию, защитник убогих и обездоленных.  
– Ты-то точно убогий, – соглашался Гинтоки, качая языком шатающийся зуб. В первый раз так и тянуло ему наподдать, но помятые рёбра ныли, и шевелиться не хотелось, хотелось прижаться к холодной стене и дремать. Потом тоже тянуло, и Такасуги иногда поддавался.  
– На благодарность напрашиваешься?  
– На кой мне твоя благодарность? – спокойно спросил Гинтоки. Зевнул, пошевелился так, будто спать устраивался – каменная крошка под ним захрустела – закрыл глаза.  
– Прямо тут дрыхнуть собрался?  
– Твоё какое дело? Вали уже, – равнодушно так, словно правда хотел, чтобы он свалил.  
И Такасуги свалил.  
А утром вернулся, не выдержав – непонятно чего – пнул в бедро, расталкивая.  
– Опять ты, – неприветливо буркнул Гинтоки.  
– Ты сегодня ещё страшнее, чем вчера, – поделился новостями Такасуги, роняя на него пакет со жратвой и аптечкой. – И глаз заплыл.  
Гинтоки тогда не спросил «Зачем ты вернулся?». И потом не спросил. А даже если б спросил, Такасуги не смог бы ответить. Разве что: «Я вообще-то люблю животных, а ты такой баран».  
Хорошо, что не спросил, правда.   
Жалко, что не спросил.

– Что бы ты сказал, если бы у тебя на пороге появился какой-то хрен, заливающий про предназначение? Или женщина. Хотя, какая тебе женщина.  
– Нахрен иди, – тут же возмутился Гинтоки, вскидываясь. Лёг обратно, ответил: – Дверь бы захлопнул. А ты?  
– Спустил с лестницы, – сказал Такасуги, подумав. – В пруду притопил. Не знаю. Не хотел бы, чтобы вернулся.  
– Вот бы вообще никто не появился, – загадал Гинтоки, поворачиваясь на спину и вытягивая руки. Ладони его сложились в объектив, через который он пропускал облака. Такасуги завалился рядом, пихнул его затылком, чтобы не мешал. Облака всё плыли и плыли, а в кадр попадали фрагменты.  
– Странно как-то, – пробормотал он.  
– Что странно?  
– Так, наверное, оно и выглядит. Только что у тебя было целое небо над головой, и тут же – какой-то жалкий прямоугольник.  
– Да, – согласился Гинтоки, помолчав. – Точно. Жалкий.  
От его плеча, к которому Такасуги прижимался щекой, шло тепло.

Они говорили: метка – это лучшее, что случалось с человечеством. Они говорили: нет ничего полезнее предопределённости. Ты знаешь, какой будет твоя жизнь до, ты знаешь, какой твоя жизнь будет после. Ты точно будешь счастлив, и никак иначе. Тебе будет очень спокойно. Ты будешь знать этого человека как себя самого. Ты всегда будешь ему доверять, даже если вы расстанетесь на десять, на двадцать лет. Ты всегда будешь его чувствовать, ты всегда будешь помнить.  
Ни с кем не будет легче, ни с кем не будет лучше, чем с ним.

– К чёрту. Сраное. Спокойствие, – хрипел Такасуги, упираясь руками в колени. В боку кололо и жгло, и горели икры. По ощущениям, они оббежали половину города; и всё, что Такасуги запомнил – что у гнавшихся за ними были оскорблённые и очень тупые лица.  
– Дебилы, – ржал рядом Гинтоки; закашлялся. – Видел, как они смотрели?  
– Не смейте убегать, щенки, всё равно вас догоним?  
– Ага.  
– Ну точно дебилы.  
С Гинтоки круто было бежать, и можно было не бояться, что он отстанет. Он был бешеный, такой же как Такасуги, и ему не надо было ничего объяснять, подбирая слова. 

Он редко вспоминал об этом потом – незачем было, а время и без того утекало сквозь пальцы. Казалось, всю жизнь из крана едва капало, и тут вдруг кто-то на полную открутил вентиль.   
Бансай как-то спросил его:  
– Так себе представлял свою жизнь?  
Такасуги хмыкнул. Он не представлял, у них с Гинтоки просто не было на это времени: они дремали на крыше, они дрались, они шатались по улицам, убегали от всякой шпаны, снова дрались – не друг с другом, с ней. Гинтоки как не в себя жрал конфеты; карманы вечно шелестели пустыми обёртками, и чтобы отрыть целую, приходилось перебрать целый ворох. Такасуги курил, а Гинтоки прятал его зажигалки и ныл, что дым страшно воняет, и от него волосы вьются быстрее.   
– Не помню, – ответил Такасуги. – Но всё идёт так, как я выбрал.  
Ветер трепал одежду, город внизу двигался и шумел, беспорядочный и нелогичный, и в его тенях, как и в пятнадцать, Такасуги виделась расползающаяся тёмная гниль. За спиной, за захлопнутой дверью, мерно гудел его офис, Бансай рядом настукивал какой-то прилипчивый попсовый мотив.  
Жизнь шла как должно, неслась вперёд по заданному маршруту, не останавливаясь на поворотах, и всё же – иногда, как сейчас – его накрывало.   
– А что, если бы мы больше не встретились? – спросил он тогда. От Гинтоки, завалившегося головой на живот, жарило как от печки. Воздух был влажным и душным, даже тень не спасала.  
Гинтоки, не открывая глаз, пробормотал:  
– Уже же встретились. Неважно, что там потом.  
– Звучит как брошюрка соцпомощи.  
Гинтоки, нашарив в траве его руку, больно сжал пальцы.  
– Ерунду не городи, – посоветовал он.  
Такасуги знал о чём он. Просто прошлое не отменить, не испортить. Эти месяцы, эта нелепая встреча навсегда останутся между ними, только их, и больше ничьи.

Вечерние улицы горели фонарями, у реки пускали в небо фонарики. Звучали барабаны, люди, оскальзываясь, танцевали прямо на склоне. Всё было так невыносимо сопливо, как будто они попали в плохую дораму, в которые вечерами пялились на спор: кто первый отвернётся, кто первый заржёт и кто первый начнёт разводить сырость. В последнем Гинтоки чаще проигрывал, и смотреть на его опухшую рожу было невыносимо.  
– Мне иногда кажется, что ты специально сливаешься, – говорил Такасуги, пихая ему в руки пакет с молоком.   
Гинтоки, трубно сморкаясь, гундел:  
– Тут такая драма, такая, она же по углям за него прошла, не обращая внимания, что от жара волосы вьются. А ты видел, сколько она в прошлой серии убила, чтобы их выпрямить?! Да ничего ты не видел, бесчувственное бревно.  
А Такасуги смотрел на его ресницы, слипшиеся стрелками, на красные пятна на скулах, и столько всего мог бы сказать; но молчал.

Когда пришла пора фейерверков, Такасуги потянул Гинтоки к воде. В небе летали и таяли цветы и драконы, разбрасывали кроны деревья; от реки тянуло солью и тиной, прохладой, забиравшейся под одежду.  
– Когда валишь? – спросил Гинтоки, не отрывая взгляда от распушившего цветной хвост павлина, и Такасуги, не задумываясь, ответил:  
– Скоро, – и лишь потом вспомнил, что Гинтоки же ничего не знал, не должен был знать.  
Сам Гинтоки жил, следуя простой философии «Порой лучше не делать, чем делать», и так получалось, что не делал он почти всегда – зато о периодах его редкой и недолгой активности половина города слагала легенды. Это восхищало, не могло не восхищать; и Такасуги никогда бы в том не признался.  
Ему столько хотелось сказать об этом, сказать Гинтоки, о себе и о нём, об их схожестях и их разном пути, но в этом не было смысла.  
– Тогда чего ещё не свалил?  
Гинтоки потянулся, зажмурившись, и его локоть больно стукнул в висок. Такасуги пихнул его под рёбра.  
– Смотри, куда грабли разбрасываешь. Не сейчас же валю.  
– А это типа прощальная свиданка? – хмыкнул Гинтоки, кося приоткрытым глазом.   
– Где это ты так приложился, что всю память отбило? – с любопытством поинтересовался Такасуги. – Сам же нудил пошли на фестиваль да пошли.  
Гинтоки вдруг покраснел, отвернулся, что-то пробурчав. Потом громче добавил:  
– Жарко тут, – и подтянул молнию выше к шее, чтобы не задувало. Фейерверки над ними складывались в спирали и звёзды.  
– Давай пообещаем, – произнёс Такасуги, неожиданно даже для себя. Подступил ближе, понижая голос, хотя кто стал бы слушать их в таком гомоне, но Гинтоки отзеркалил движение, оттеснил спиной к поручням. – Давай пообещаем.  
– Никаких соулмейтов? – спросил Гинтоки.  
– Никогда.  
– Идёт, – сказал Гинтоки. И, помолчав, добавил: – И, знаешь что? Давай больше никогда не встречаться.  
Такасуги улыбнулся и пригладил ему волосы, втопорщившиеся на затылке. Было больно и правильно, а этот Гинтоки как всегда успел первым.  
– Идёт, Гинтоки. Как увижу тебя, так сразу перейду на другую сторону улицу.  
– Спорим, я перейду быстрее, – огрызнулся Гинтоки, прижимаясь затылком к ладони. – Чёрта с два я тебе уступлю.  
– Идёт, Гинтоки, – повторил Такасуги, а потом вывернулся и пошёл прочь, бросив на прощание: «А я тебе».  
И совсем не был уверен, что правильно произнёс последнюю букву.

– Кто это? – с лёгким изумлением спросил Бансай, когда Такасуги шагнул в переулок, едва завидев кого-то в толпе.  
– Мой лучший друг, – сказал Такасуги, словно в этом не было ничего странного. – Давай обойдём с другой стороны.  
– Иногда я всё-таки не понимаю тебя, – признался Бансай. – Но, Такасуги, твой ритм никогда прежде не звучал так чисто.  
– Я пока выигрываю, – пояснил Такасуги самодовольно. Бансай приподнял бровь.

***

– Я думал, ты сегодня уже не вернёшься.  
– Кое-что забыл, – процедил сквозь зубы Такасуги, заходя в кабинет, но когда попытался закрыть дверь, Бансай с издевательской вежливостью нажал на ручку с другой стороны.  
– На тебе лица нет, Шинске, – пояснил он.   
– Я в порядке.  
– Всегда знал, что твоим словам нельзя доверять, – усмехнулся Бансай, всё-таки просачиваясь внутрь. – Тебе и твоим действиям – сколько угодно, а вот словам – никогда.  
– Оставим философствование для другого вечера?  
– Ты прячешь руку, – продолжил Бансай. – И потерял где-то запонку. Это то, что я думаю?  
– Понятия не имею, о чём ты, – ответил Такасуги, доставая из ящика бутылку и упаковку таблеток.  
– Ты наконец повстречал предназначенного, – пояснил Бансай с безжалостной прямотой. – И этот человек, вероятно, тебе знаком. И ты отказался от метки. Ты один?  
Такасуги вспомнил лицо Гинтоки, и как то исказилось, когда он разобрал своё имя.  
– Нет.   
– Тогда почему? Он стар и уже умирает? Или наоборот слишком молод? Он женат и имеет десяток детей?  
– Не в этом дело, – Такасуги сел напротив и закрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку. Боль уходила, чувствуясь теперь словно сквозь одеяло, но он знал – ненадолго. – Ненавижу весь этот бред. Я никогда не буду ни с кем связан, и точно не с тем, кто… – он замолчал. Дальше шло старое, сказанное когда-то Гинтоки «с тем, кто просто появляется в жизни без спроса, и всё, сразу, с порога, весь мир», и Такасуги повторял эти слова, повторял не раз, но теперь не мог, потому что они больше не были правдой и никогда не смогли б ею стать.  
– Поспи, – сказал Бансай, вставая. – Пока можешь.  
Такасуги всегда нравилось в нём отсутствие жалости и осуждения, этот по-хирургически отстранённый интерес. 

К боли вышло привыкнуть. Не прошло и недели, как Такасуги убрал таблетки обратно в ящик и начал спать, не просыпаясь. Порой ему снилось лицо Гинтоки: то, в переулке, искажённое непринятием; на фестивале – упрямое, бледное, – разноцветные полосы фейерверков на щеках и глаза, в которых клубилась тьма; раньше, намного раньше – ссадина на скуле и разбитые губы, сонное недовольство, тупая радость при виде жратвы, леденец, мелькавший между зубов, оттягивающий щёку, кончик закушенного языка.  
– И ты десять лет не искал с ним встречи? – уточнил Бансай.  
Такасуги посмотрел на него с вежливым недоумением. Фокус плыл, мягкий свет размазывался по стенам, разгоняя тени.  
– Разумеется, нет, – ответил он, не задумываясь. Бутылка опустела, затем наполнилась снова, а со стойки исчезли пролитые капли. Руки бармена мелькали то тут, то там, быстро и ловко, словно не присоединённые к телу - будто в каком-то кино, в котором киборги, роботы, блестящее будущее; а у них вместо Стар Трека вот вышла Гаттака. И никакого блеска.   
– И не хотел?  
Разумеется, хотел. Нельзя было не хотеть; но они всё сказали друг другу так безнадёжно давно. «Неудачный у нас мир». Всё равно бы ничего не вышло, так зачем?   
– Мы договорились, – сказал Такасуги. – Договор всё ещё в силе.  
– И когда истечёт его срок?  
Такасуги улыбнулся.  
– Срока нет. 

Город сузился до переплетения точек, в которых они сталкивались друг с другом, они, успешно избегавшие друг друга последние десять лет: улицы и магазины, улицы и едальни, улицы, улицы, улицы снова. Вот и сегодня.  
– Достало уже везде на тебя натыкаться, – буркнул Гинтоки, проходя мимо. На его рукаве были коричневые пятнышки соуса, а предплечье – туго стянуто посеревшим бинтом. Он выглядел уставшим и вымотанным, словно давно не спал или очень много работал. Метку кололо, кололо невыносимо; чувство странной ошибки, неправильности, которую срочно надо исправить, кололо ещё больнее.  
– Не хочешь уехать? – дружелюбно предложил Такасуги.   
– Это ты у нас мастер валить, – тут же включился Гинтоки в игру. – Ты и вали.  
– Тебя здесь ничего не держит, Гинтоки. Я не буду переносить из-за тебя бизнес.  
– Я. Никуда. Не поеду, – процедил Гинтоки, оборачиваясь и сжав кулаки.  
Перед глазами пронеслись все их драки, точно так же разгоравшиеся из-за ерунды: из-за неровно поставленного ботинка, невыброшенного мусора, стащенного в жару якульта, «потому что лицо у тебя такое тупое, так и хочется треснуть», и Такасуги, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся.  
– Как скажешь, – сказал он сквозь смех и, резко оборвав себя, закончил: – Только так проиграем мы оба.  
– Такасуги, – медленно и тихо спросил Гинтоки, глядя расписанную граффити на стену за его спиной; и это отсутствие взгляда, этот сдержанный голос выжигали изнутри: – Ты что, меня не слышал? Я ведь говорил: я ни за что тебе не проиграю. Никогда.

– Командировка? – переспросил Бансай, вскинув брови. – Шинске, ты ненавидишь перелёты и любой транспорт, кроме водного.  
– Я расширяю горизонты, – буркнул Такасуги, ровняя бумаги по линии. – Давно хотел там побывать.  
– Шинске, ты ненавидишь Китай, – насмешливо напомнил Бансай.  
– Именно.  
– Что-то такое я и думал, – хмыкнул Бансай. – Полагаю, вы вновь столкнулись и долго, хоть и не плодотворно обсуждали, кому стоит уехать из города в надежде, что проклятие, прежде не отпустившее никого, на вас двоих наконец сломается.  
– Такое впечатление, – заметил Такасуги устало, – что я заменяю тебе порцию еженедельных дорам. Что такое, интересных тайтлов уже не снимают?  
Бансай усмехнулся и подал пропущенную папку, забытую на подоконнике.  
– У тебя эпизоды выходят чаще.

***

– Я его видел, – сообщил Бансай, едва Такасуги успел сойти с трапа несколько месяцев спустя. Город встретил его густой слякотью, ветром и зябким ощущением надвигавшегося – неясно чего. – Несколько раз. Выглядит ещё хуже, чем ты. Если бы я мог переложить его злость на музыку, вышел бы отличный пост-хардкор. Очень чистый, искрящийся звук.  
– Замечательные новости, – безразлично сказал Такасуги. Воздух захлёстывал горло удавкой, туманил сознание. Внутри, несдержанное, билось набатом «он-он-здесь-в-этом-городе»; смесью из предвкушения и тянущей, занудливой боли, словно свежий, едва подзаживший ожог. Мелкий срывающийся дождь неприятно колол лицо. – А теперь давай о делах.  
– Он приходил ко мне, – продолжил Бансай, словно не слыша.  
– Непохоже на Гинтоки, – вздохнул Такасуги, останавливаясь. – Чего он хотел?  
Бансай посмотрел на него через плечо.  
– А это не очевидно? – он помолчал; потом уточнил, подпуская в голос знакомой насмешки: – Как думаешь, сколько пройдёт, прежде чем вы снова столкнётесь?  
Тишина расползлась между ними, закрутилась в спирали. Дождь занялся сильнее, и Такасуги прибавил шаг.   
– Немного, – сказал он, обходя машину, забрызганную до стёкол, и открывая дверь.  
– Проницательно с твоей стороны.

– Если бы у тебя был номер, мог бы ему написать, – заметил Бансай, когда офис опустел. Они вновь стояли на балконе, и ветер трепал волосы и одежду, больно жалил открытую кожу. Пахло дымом и холодом.  
– У реки, наверное, ещё хуже, – сказал он бездумно. Его тянуло вниз, на улицы, словно камень на дно.  
– Шёл бы ты, – миролюбиво посоветовал Бансай, цепляя его за рукав, – пока не вышел через поручень вслед за зовом.   
– Чьим зовом? – усмехнулся Такасуги. Он не знал до сих пор. Был ли это Гинтоки, или эта сука, эта проклятая связь, отравлявшая, отравившая всё. Завершившая всё, что можно было завершить – до того, как хоть что-то успело начаться.   
Лицо Гинтоки вспыхивало под веками, едва он закрывал глаза, едва засыпал. А иногда не вспыхивало, и тогда ночь за ночью Такасуги снилось тепло его плеча, тяжёлая голова, вдавившаяся в живот, клубок сладких запахов и пальцы, отнимающие сигарету от губ.  
Он скучал, он так страшно скучал по нему всё это время, все эти десять лет; и так сильно не хотел поддаваться.  
Хорошо, что номера Гинтоки у него всё-таки не было.  
– Я пойду.  
– Я бы пожелал тебе удачи, Шинске, – сказал Бансай ему вслед, – но она тебе не нужна.  
– Верно, – согласился Такасуги, не оборачиваясь. – От неё всё равно никакого толку.

– Явился наконец, – произнесли со ступенек, когда Такасуги, намеренно растягивая время, вышел на лестницу, вместо того, чтобы как обычно обойти офис и спуститься на лифте. Признаться, чего-то такого он ждал.  
– Что тебе нужно, Гинтоки? – сухо спросил Такасуги. Он не хотел его видеть – он хотел его себе, насовсем, и ещё немного – переписать память и прошлое, но никогда, никогда не встречать.   
Гинтоки обернулся, прислоняясь плечом к стене, усмехнулся. Блёклый голубой свет превращал его в неживую восковую фигуру и подчёркивал залёгшие под глазами тёмные тени.  
– Не хотел на тебя наткнуться, – пояснил Гинтоки. – Проще было зайти.  
– Или держаться от меня подальше.  
– И как, – спросил Гинтоки, заводясь: – Помогло?  
Такасуги вспомнил сияние ночного Шанхая, густой пекинский смог, драконов и статуи, жёлтые огни за тонкой фонарной бумагой, журавлей; и постоянную боль в руке, тонкой нитью тянувшуюся сквозь всё; белые иероглифы имени, лёгшие поверх видов, поверх огней и стёкол витрин, поверх чужих лиц.  
– Я хотя бы попробовал, – ответил он. – А что делал ты?   
Гинтоки смотрел на него, не вставая, и молчал. Такасуги прошёл мимо – совсем как тогда, и даже не вздрогнул, когда Гинтоки схватил его за руку. Знал, что схватит; он бы тоже схватил.  
– Я тебя видел и всегда уходил первым, – прошипел Такасуги, вырываясь и пихая Гинтоки в грудь. – Я выиграл. А теперь отвали от меня и выполни свою часть.  
– Ты думаешь, я не видел тебя? – зло спросил Гинтоки, толкая его к стене. – Ты правда в это веришь?  
– Знаю, что видел.  
Они замерли. Гинтоки тяжело дышал и смотрел сверху вниз, так непривычно: когда расставались - были одного роста.  
– Нахер тебя, нахер это соулмейтство, – зашептал Гинтоки, и с каждым словом его голос креп и наполнялся яростью. Его лицо становилось всё ближе, и темнели глаза. А дыхание, даже спустя столько лет, всё ещё пахло какой-то смешанной сладкой дрянью. Сладкое дыхание, эти руки, эти волосы, мешающие дышать; сколько всего он не забыл, но пытался забыть, сколько всего он хотел...  
– Мы же обещали, – напомнил Такасуги, вновь отталкивая его от себя. – Ты обещал, Гинтоки, я обещал.  
– Сдохни пойди, – моментально отреагировал Гинтоки, а потом, словно подломившись, сгорбился и лбом ткнулся в плечо. – Ненавижу тебя, Такасуги, ненавижу.  
– И я тебя, – бездумно ответил Такасуги, и тут же почувствовал, как Гинтоки застыл в его руках.  
– Не смей, – вдруг сказал тот. – Не смей этого говорить.  
Значит, всё-таки услышал тогда. Придурок. Такасуги, хмыкнув, пригладил ему растрепавшиеся волосы, и потянул за них, заставляя снова смотреть в глаза.   
– Помнишь, что ты обещал сделать со своим соулмейтом?   
Гинтоки задумался.  
– Дверь захлопнуть. А ты обещал спустить с лестницы или притопить в пруду!  
– Пруда нет, двери тоже, – с сожалением заметил Такасуги. – А лестница вот она.   
Гинтоки усмехнулся, стирая с лица ребячливое выражение, и, распрямившись, упёрся ладонью в стену у его головы.  
– Хочешь проверить, что из этого выйдет?  
– Хочу, – не стал отпираться Такасуги. – Но не сегодня.  
– Тогда чего ты хочешь сегодня?  
Такасуги провёл по его по затылку, легко царапнул кожу под волосами. Гинтоки вздрогнул и выдохнул, посмотрел так безнадёжно, словно выдавал последние секреты под пытками и больше не мог терпеть.  
– Вернуться в офис, – ответил Такасуги без промедления.   
Гинтоки застыл и так же без промедления захлопнулся наглухо.  
– А, – бесцветно согласился он. – Да, конечно. У тебя же бизнес и столько дел. Когда-нибудь потом.  
– Потому что в офисе, – с нажимом продолжил Такасуги, – остались ножницы. Я хочу срезать повязки, Гинтоки. Я хочу увидеть на тебе своё имя. Я хочу его коснуться. А ты?  
Гинтоки вновь вздрогнул. Он стоял рядом, прикрыв глаза, и по его щекам ползли тени, ложились на губы, словно печать. Такасуги сглотнул; его ладонь всё ещё лежала на чужой шее и между пальцев было щекотно от коротких прядей.   
– Но сначала, – хрипло произнёс он, решаясь. – Я хочу другого.  
Гинтоки глянул из-под век, тяжёлым, невыносимым взглядом, тёмным как ночь, таким же, каким смотрел годы назад, когда Такасуги засыпал рядом, или ел, или морщился, слушая его глупости, или дрался, читал, отходил от драк.  
– Ты не будешь всем моим миром, – сказал Гинтоки словно издалека. – Я не буду жить только для тебя или ради тебя. Ничего не изменится.   
Палец невесомо гладил щёку, угол рта, губы, и Такасуги влажно тронул его языком.  
– Ничего не изменится, – подтвердил он, ловя руку Гинтоки и целуя в центр ладони. – Потому что всё уже изменилось, Гинтоки. Изменилось сразу, ещё тогда. В самый…  
– ...первый вечер, – закончил за него Гинтоки и признал, наклоняясь ближе. – Я знаю.


End file.
